The present disclosure relates generally to cooling systems, and more particularly, to subcooling systems for cooling systems.
It has long been recognized that subcooling can improve both efficiency and capacity of cooling systems (e.g., refrigeration systems). Subcooling systems may include condensers, economizers, flash tanks, heat exchangers, flash intercoolers, and/or compressors (e.g., multi-stage compressors) for cooling condensed refrigerant liquid before the condensed refrigerant liquid reaches the evaporator of a cooling system. As the refrigerant is cooled, enthalpy of refrigerant liquid flowing toward the evaporator is reduced, thereby increasing cooling capacity with little or no change to the work performed by the compressor. The result is improved cooling system efficiency and capacity.